Console
Console Wall Manager's basic console is constructed as shown below. On the left side, you have various tabs for WM's advanced functions, as well as the options menu tab on the bottom. Those tabs include: *Collect *Manage Sidekicks *Manage Feeds *Manage Rules *Dynamic Grabber *Friend Tracker *Options Collection Selecting the collection tab displays posts you can collect. Posts highlighed in green are posts you have successfully collected with WM. Those in red are posts you have failed to collect for various reasons. Those displayed without a color overlay are available for collection. Toolbar On top of the collection panel is a toolbar. Here are the current buttons available: Fetch Newer When clicked, this button forces WM to attempt to collect more posts for all your enabled feeds, including those added with the Feed Manager. WM fetches forward in time from the current known newer edge. You can view the current newer edge for any feed on the Feed Manager tab. Fetch Older Just like Fetch Newer, this fetches more posts, but backward in time from the current known older edge. You can view the current older edge for any feed on the Feed Manager tab. Feeds that have reached their user-set older limit are considered disabled, and will not be allowed to fetch more posts from the back edge. Toggle Automatic Fetching Automatic Fetching uses your user-set fetching interval. Fetch Newer and Fetch Older are both keyed to individual timers, with values set up in your Options Menu. By toggling this feature off, both feeds will stop fetching posts based on those intervals. You will still be able to click Fetch Newer or Fetch Older manually. Toggle Automatic Collection Automatic Collection is WM's ability to import, identify and then immediately begin processing posts for you based on options you have selected from each sidekick options menu. You can find those options in the Manage Sidekicks tab, under each sidekick entry. Toggling this feature off causes WM to stop collecting without manual commands. Each post comes with a toolbar which contains the manual command to fetch that post. In short display mode, clicking the post icon on the collection panel manually causes collection. Classic View Classic view displays each post entry similar to how you might see it on facebook. This is based on the layout from approximately 2010, and not much has been modified to change a post's appearance in WM classic view. Short View Short view is WM's standard view. It displays posts as a single icon. If you want to see more details about any particular post, you just hover your mouse over that icon as shown below. Developer View Developer view contains a lot of data for the sidekick developer. It takes a lot of the behind-the-scenes data and makes them visible in a format which is best for the developer. Reset Counters Clicking Reset Counters sets the counters over each game tab to 0. See "Game Tabs" below. Clean Now Clicking Clean Now forces WM to go through some cleaning procedures. Posts to be cleaned include: *Posts you have already collected *Posts that have failed collection *Posts you have no options set to collect *Posts marked as scams *Posts marked as excluded Re ID All Clicking ReID All forces WM to re-identify each post in its post collection. You can use ReID to update the to-collect status of posts after you make changes to sidekick options, Dynamic Grabber tests, or Rules Manager entries. Organization Tools In addition to the buttons you see on the toolbar, you also have options for sorting, grouping, and another dropdown that controls how many columns are drawn when in Classic View. Grouping your posts creates group headers equal to whatever you choose to group posts by. Grouping is set to "None" by default. Sorting your posts allows you to draw the posts in a certain order. You can then use the sort order buttons to change the direction of the layout. By default, posts are sorted by the created_time parameter provided by FB. You may choose to sort by a large quantity of options, however the most useful are a post's created time, the user who made the post, or you can even set a priority on certain post types and sort by that value. See Rules Manager for details on how to set priorities. Auto-like Queue Last on the toolbar is the auto-like queue counter. For every post, you have the option to have FB like that post. You set those options in your Options Menu. You can like posts you collect, posts you send an item, or all posts. Optionally, you can like any type of post at any time using the Rules Manager. Auto-like uses a queue system to store, delay, and slowly process post likes. This feature helps prevent you from abusing FB controls, for which you might otherwise be banned from using. As of the time of this writing, FB seems to allow you approximately 500 likes per 4 hours without putting you on a watch list. Once you pass 1000, their automatic banning system starts to activate. If you need to slow auto-like down, you can find a delay feature in your Options Menu under feedback. You may also choose to have the Rules Manager do your autolike for you, in which case you can set any delay style by your own standards. Game Tabs There are tabs just below the toolbar; one tab for each game your installed sidekicks can manage, plus one for "Show All". Clicking any of these tabs filters WM's post collection down to only posts for that game, or all games if "Show All" is selected. Above each tab are red and green floating numbers. These numbers are counters that keep track of how many you have successfully collected for that app (green), or how many attempts have failed (red). Any time you retry a post, the counter will tick up for either another fail or another success, so these numbers do not actually represent the true number of posts collected or failed, but instead represent the attempts made and the outcome of those attempts. Category:Docs Category:Help